1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to molding technology, and particularly to a mold assembly for making light guide plates.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a light guide plate is manufactured by an injection molding process using a mold assembly. A mold cavity is defined in the mold assembly. In the injection molding process, molten molding material is injected into the mold cavity. After the molten molding material has completely solidified, the light guide plate is formed. However, the depth of the mold cavity is unchangeable. Therefore, the thickness of the light guide plate is fixed.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a mold assembly for making light guide plates, which can overcome or at least alleviate the limitations described.